


Angel in plain sight

by SonicGavel



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: F/M, Fluff, His brothers take after that and that's why Scout's the way he is, Mention of past rape/abuse, Scout's stepdad is abusive, Smut, Spy protects Scout's mother as best he can
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:14:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26518828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonicGavel/pseuds/SonicGavel
Summary: Spy meets a distressed Scout's mom at a smoking club she works at and he protects her when he sees the signs of abuse in her eyes.
Relationships: Spy/Scout's mother
Kudos: 10





	Angel in plain sight

**Author's Note:**

> I'm fascinated by Spy/Scout's mom. Just not enough smut or general fics of them together. Don't judge too much and tell me what you think by sending me a comment.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spy meets Scout's mom, who's overworked and abused. He takes her home at the request of her boss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I got the idea to name her Samantha because she kinda looks like a Sam or Samantha. Plus it just felt right. I hope you like the idea as well that Scout's brothers' names all start with a J, since Scout's name's Jeremy.

Boston in the late Winter, early spring was crisp. About as crisp as when the Spy went skiing in the Alps years ago before becoming a spy. He sipped his Bourbon and watched around the room. Looking at the passersby and about to light yet another cigarette.

"Need a light?" The Spy was shaken from his thoughts from a woman who sounded like Olive Oyl as if she was born in New England instead of Staten Island. He smiled at her kindly and accepted her offer to light his cig.

"Not much of a talker, huh? It's okay. I like quiet people. Unfortunately, my parents made me marry a very boastful loudmouth after..." She gulped, then sighed and went back to her job. "Well, I gotta earn the bread. I'm Sam, by the way." They shook hands and she went back to her job before her boss called her over.

"You're overworked tonight, Sweetheart. go home, rest. Tend to your boys. I'll close tonight." Her boss chimed.

"Sir, I appreciate that. But I can't. My husband still doesn't have a job yet and he's counting on me to get enough money this week. And the kids are enough of a handful. Not to mention this is my home away from home, sir. Please don't make me go home yet." She begged.

"If you want, I'll have a patron take you home." Her boss said. "I really feel your struggle, Samantha. I really do. But you need at least a week off. Hey, Non-plus. Do me a favor and escort Samantha to her house. She's afraid of her husband." He called out to the Spy.

"Anything for a friend." The Spy said as he walked over and held Samantha's hand. "Don't worry, Mon petit chou-fleur, I will keep you safe." She swooned and blushed as she thanked him and they began to head to her place.

..............................................................................................................................................................................................................................

"So how do you know my boss?" Sam asked as she rode with Spy on his scooter.

"I met him a long time ago, in a position he was stuck in. I...got him out of it, so to speak. How many children do you have?" He asked her.

"Seven children. My husband and I got married after he impregnated me with our oldest, Jimmy. The other six's names are Jack, Johnny, Jordan, Jay, Joshua and Jacob. They're always fightin', and my husband does NOTHING to stop it. Though I need to work and I do also need to rest, I still love my children. I've still yet to love my husband. He...didn't give me a chance to...consent...when we first...coupled." She swallowed hard when the Spy abruptly stopped. He then turned around and looked at her.

"A man doesn't take what isn't his without consent. May I show you a kinder touch? May I kiss you?" The Spy asked as she softly nodded. He then leaned up close to her and kissed her softly. She felt a flood of emotions and relief as she felt the passion and tenderness in the Spy's kiss. The Spy smiled into the kiss, but then stopped, pulling back abruptly. "You are beautiful, Madame." He said as he kissed her temple and went back to driving the scooter. "Now, onwards home." They made it to her house.

"Thank you again. I hope you're at the club tomorrow." Sam said as she walked into her house. In one sharp instant, she went from quiet calm with her temporary savior, to a rowdy seven kids fighting over pizza and a drunken passed out husband. She sighed and slammed the door.

"HEY! Knock it off! I want you in your pajamas right now or I'm gonna spank you all." She then turned to wake up her husband. "And you, you know the house is a mess. Why do you always make life harder for me?" Her husband groaned and looked up at her.

"Housekeeping's not a man's job, Sam. You and I both know that, I mean it's something we've agreed on." Sam's husband said as he stumbled. Seeing the last slice, he was about to take it when Sam snatched it. "HEY! That was mine."

"C'mon, I haven't eaten yet. I should be allowed to eat a pizza slice if I want. I made you a perfectly good roast chicken last night, why don't you have that?" She said. Just as she was about to take a bite, she felt a sharp grip on her left wrist and her arm being pulled as her husband grabbed her other hand and ate the pizza out of it before letting go of her left wrist and slapping her hard.

"Now you'll remember to obey who owns this house." He said as he went upstairs to bed. "By the way, that chicken got dry real fast. If you wanna eat that, it's somewhere in the dump." He called out before slamming and locking the master bedroom door. Sam just cried as she found a can of beans she could eat and hobbled herself onto the couch, crying harder as she felt achy from what her husband had done to her Unbeknownst to her, the Spy was still outside and could see everything. As he sat on his scooter, seethingly smoking a cigarette, he knew what he had to do for her to survive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment to let me know how you like it.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like. Please comment.


End file.
